


Be Okay

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse mentioned, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is trying to be okay, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Tony is trying to figure out how to be okay after End Game (Alternate ending because I choose to ignore any type of pain that End Game caused in this.)Peter is trying to help Tony through his mess, but Peter has a mess of his own that he's trying to survive.*Abuse mentioned**Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel, Disney and Sony.*
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 41
Kudos: 270





	1. Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday. 
> 
> This week was a lot. I told my co-worker that it was traumatic. I wrote this because someone needed to be having a tough week too. I hope you love it though! 
> 
> Random Fact about me: My favorite essential oil is called Balance by DoTERRA.

It was 3am. He knew that because the clock’s bright number blurred in front of his sleep deprived eyes. He wouldn’t sleep though. No, he wouldn’t sleep because if he let himself sleep then the memories would come in and take a hold of him. 

He shook off the sleep that was trying to take over his mind and picked up the tool in front of him. He kept telling himself that everything was fine, but nothing was fine. Nobody seemed to understand just how un-fine it was either. People would ask how he was and he’d come up with a good response and no one questioned it. No one called his bluff. Why wouldn’t someone help him find peace? Didn’t he deserve after everything he’d sacrificed to get here? Instead his mind kept him trapped in a constant reminder of what he’d survived to get here. He wanted a pause. A time out. No. He shook his head. He had too many people counting on him. He would figure out how to be okay…Whatever it takes. 

The problem with this was that Tony had already paid a lofty fee. He had lost his son for five years, worked like hell to get him back, only to lose an arm. No matter how many times Tony tried to convince himself that his job as a hero was over and that he could rest; that the world didn’t need Iron Man…It was hard to believe it. No. Tony would stay awake because he could feel trouble brewing and he’d be ready for it when it came. He had to be ready.

~

Peter got an alert from Karen from his Stark watch. He was shocked out of sleep by this alert. He frowned at the readings. Tony’s heart was beating way too fast. All of his vitals basically screamed panic attack. Peter quickly put on his suit and was out the window of his bedroom in Queens. It would be a long swing, but there wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for Tony Stark. They had a drop everything type of friendship. 

Peter found Tony in the lab. Eyes blood shot, hands trembling from sleep deprivation or too much caffeine…Both? Probably both.

Peter took off his mask, “Tony. It’s late or early. You’re scaring Friday.” 

Tony glanced over as if he hadn’t seen him when he walked into the lab, “Kid? You’re okay? I’m so sorry you dusted. I’m sorry you lost five years. I should have kept you safe.” 

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony in a hug. They went through this almost every night, but Peter would keep reassuring him as needed, “You’re the reason I’m here now, Tony. You’re the reason everyone has their families back. You have to let go of what happened in space. The guilt is going to eat you alive and I’m not mad at you. I’m fine.” 

“Are you fine? You came back to May dating someone you don’t even know. It’s my fault.” Tony sat down on the couch and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. 

Peter didn’t want to tell Tony the truth because if he told Tony the truth. If he told him what was going on then Tony would spiral and Peter wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull him back together again, “It’s fine. Everything is fine. How about you get ready for bed though? Morgan will be awake soon and you don’t want to freak her out with those red eyes. She’ll think you’re a zombie.” 

“You’re right. If I close my eyes though then you’ll drift away. I don’t want to lose you again.” Tony sighed. 

“Then you won’t. I’ll be right here.” Peter reassured.

“You promise? You won’t dust again?” Tony asked sleepily.

“Promise. Just close your eyes.” Peter tossed him a throw blanket and Tony spread out on the couch in the lab.

~

Peter was exhausted at school. He had been spending too much time at night keeping Tony’s nightmares away and not enough time sleeping. He also hadn’t told anyone that his own life had become a nightmare since coming back. Peter just wanted to crawl into bed, safe and sound and sleep. The problem with this was that Peter didn’t feel safe at home anymore, so he’d just power through. He’d be eighteen soon enough, right? Then he could leave and never look back. Maybe then he’d find some peace.

Peter got home that afternoon and found May and her new boyfriend wasted on the couch. He had tried to talk May into getting help for a while after coming back but he had stopped trying after the first time she had hit him. He hadn’t been physically hurt because she’d been too drunk to do any major damage, but the emotionally damage stung. Aunt May had never tried to hurt him before. She was his safe person and now he was alone and he had no safe person any longer. That wasn’t true. Peter had Tony, but Tony needed Peter right now and Peter wouldn’t add to his stress. He would just have to be okay.

The rest of the week continued without Karen giving him an alert from Friday until Saturday. Peter was at home in the evening. He’d forgotten to do his chores and May’s boyfriend Jacob had hit him until he blacked out and he’d woken up to a missed alert. Peter moved too fast though and saw black spots in front of his eyes. He took some deep breaths and quickly put on his suit. He needed to get to Tony to check on him to make sure he was okay. Peter would heal. He had super powers. Tony came first.

He got to the cabin and found Tony in the lab like he did every other night. Tony was asleep on the couch but he was obviously in a nightmare. Peter shook Tony awake, “Tony! I’m here. Wake up!” 

Tony opened his eyes and pulled Peter in for a hug. Peter didn’t tell Tony that he was hurting him. Peter didn’t tell Tony about the abuse. Peter didn’t say a word because even though Peter was dying to tell Tony that he wasn’t okay. Tony wasn’t in a place to help. Peter would just be okay. 

“I’m safe. I’m alive.” He reminded his mentor.

“I watched you die.” Tony cried. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to go, but I’m safe now. You brought us all back. We’re okay because of you.” Peter reassured him. 

“You’re safe?” Tony asked him searching his face. 

Peter had gotten better at lying recently. He knew how to pretend that everything was okay even when it wasn’t. He could hide the bruises, and smile through the emotional pain. NO one had to know that he went without dinner most nights. “I’m safe.” He told his mentor. 

Tony sighed in relief and laid back down, “Stay with me?” 

“I have no where else I’d rather be.” Peter smiled. 

Tony soon drifted to sleep. He was snoring and Peter knew he wouldn’t wake up for a while so he moved to go work on his suit for a bit. 

“Peter?” Friday interrupted him. 

“Yeah, Fri?” 

“I detect multiple bruises of differing severity on you.” 

Peter looked down and shrugged, “Spider-Man stuff.” 

Peter wasn’t proud of how good of a liar he’d become, but it was for Tony. He could do anything for Tony including pretending to be okay when he was anything but okay because Tony and Peter had a drop everything friendship.


	2. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't okay. Tony finds out and steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some requests to continue this storyline and what can I say? I can't leave this stories with sad endings. 
> 
> Anyhow I hope this chapter brings some closure to this story for everyone and it has all of the fluff you're looking for.

Peter ran into his apartment one day after school trying to beat Jacob back home because he’d forgotten to put away his laundry the night before and Jacob hated cleaning up after Peter. It was stupid, but Peter had been exhausted and had quickly fallen asleep after writing a paper. He had been so tired that he had overslept and had run out of the apartment trying to get to school on time. He needed to keep up a face after all. No one could know what was going on. He needed to be on time. Smile. Be okay.

Peter wasn’t fast enough though. Jacob was home. May was on the couch and Peter recognized her expression. She was high. It would seem that May was no longer using only alcohol to cope. She had turned to drugs. Peter just wanted May to be okay. He wanted life to go back to the way it was before he was dusted. He wanted permission to not be okay. He wanted to lose it. Nothing in Peter’s life had ever been about what he wanted though, so he wasn’t expecting that now either.

“You think you can just expect your aunt and I to clean up after you?” Jacob asked when he walked in.

“No. I-I don’t. I fe-fell asleep!” Peter protested knowing what he would face soon. He didn’t   
want to let Jacob hit him this time. He wanted to be safe.

“You know the rules! You clean up after your damn self or there are consequences!” Jacob shoved him to the ground and Peter closed his eyes. He closed his eyes and felt the first kick into his stomach and the second. He wanted to be okay. Nothing was okay.

Peter didn’t know where this thought came from. He didn’t know what came over him, but suddenly he was sweeping Jacob’s legs out from underneath him. Peter was up again. He wasn’t going to be someones punching bag any longer. He refused.

“YOU BRAT! I’ll kill you!” Jacob spat at him.

Peter shook his head, “You’re not touching me ever again. I’m leaving and I’m never coming back.”

“No one wants you anyway!” Jacob shouted as his retreating back.

~

Peter wiped at tears as he walked to the tower. He had his backpack on him, but nothing else. NO money. NO plans. He’d just made a mistake. No. Peter shook his head. Walking out wasn’t a mistake. It was his redemption. If he hadn’t left Jacob would have killed him. Maybe not today, but certainly sometime in the future.

Peter did the only thing he could do. He did the one thing he had promised himself he wouldn’t do. He dialed a number. The only number left for him to call for help. He just hoped that Tony didn’t hate him for adding to his mess right now.

The phone rang and rang and finally, “Kid?”

Peter took in the soft and friendly tone and started to cry harder, “To-ony?” 

“Peter? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Tony asked growing more concerned.

“I need you.” Peter cried.

“I’m coming.” Tony didn’t hesitate. Peter had helped him survive weeks of nightmares and now that he felt like he was on the mend it was Tony’s turn to help his kid. He quickly got into the Iron Man suit and was soon landing at the location Friday had tracked Peter to.

He found his kid sitting on a city bench sobbing. Tony sat down and put his prosthetic arm around him, “Pete? What’s going on?” 

Peter didn’t respond to him, but Tony heard him talking to himself. Peter was telling himself to just be okay. Tony’s heart broke. What had this kid been surviving while Tony had been preoccupied with surviving himself. 

“Kid? I’m going to take you back to the cabin. I can fly you back or I can Happy come pick us up?” 

Peter glanced over and shrugged like he couldn’t care one way or the other. Tony knew he would just have to make a decision for him because Peter was on overload and he needed an adult to take over. 

Tony quickly got in the suit and picked the kid up. He didn’t miss the fact that Peter cried out in pain when Tony wrapped his arms around him, “Fri? What’s going on?” 

“As I observed a few weeks ago Mr. Parker has bruising on his stomach from blunt force trauma.” Friday told him.

“Spider-Man injuries?” Tony asked kicking himself for not checking in more often lately.

“I don’t believe so. I have no record of Peter going out as Spider-Man in the last couple of weeks and these wounds are fresh.” Friday told him.

Tony didn’t know the cause of these bruises. He did know that he didn’t invent time travel to bring Peter Parker back simply for him to be abused. No, this ends now. No one was going to be hurting Peter Parker ever agin. Tony would make sure of it.

~

Peter didn’t even make it to the couch when they landed in the lab. He just sat on the floor and pulled his legs to his chest and cried into his knees, “Not okay. Gotta be okay. Don’t tell Tony. Tony’s not okay. Just want to be okay.”

Tony lost it. The kid had been trying to protect him! That’s why he hadn’t told him what was going on. Tony would never forgive himself. Tony was an adult, but Peter was a kid. He needed to know that he could always tell Tony what was going on.

“Shh. Baby. I’m here. You don’t have to be okay anymore.” Tony reassured the teenager. He’d press him for details later.

Peter just reached out for him and Tony welcomed his kid into the hug he needed. He just sat there holding him and rocking him until he fell asleep. Tony then carried him over to the couch and covered him with a blanket. Tony had some things to figure out.

“Fri? I’m going to the Parker’s apartment. Can you let Pepper know if Peter wakes up before I’m back?” Tony asked.

“Certainly.” Friday agreed.

~

Tony wasn’t prepared for what he found. May was knocked out, but breathing. Tony checked for a pulse because he had seen the bottles of alcohol and random pills on the table. He hadn’t missed the needles either. He was getting more and more angry that this is what Peter had been dealing with. He also didn’t see May’s boyfriend anywhere. Maybe he’d gone out for more drugs or booze. 

Tony clenched his jaw as he packed a bag of Peter’s most loved things. He didn’t forget to grab the pictures on his nightstand of his family because he knew Peter would want those. Peter wouldn’t be back to this home not unless May could prove herself a fit parent again.

Tony would offer her help. He would suggest rehab. He would suggest anything he could so that Peter could have his aunt that he loved back. This May was a shell of who that person had been. 

Tony got to his car and threw the duffle he had packed for Peter in the back seat. He called Pepper who answered but seemed distracted, “Tony?” 

“Pep. Peter can’t go home.” Tony told her.

“Well of course not! He’s not in any place to go anywhere! He’s sobbing and telling me that he just wants to feel safe. What happened while he was out Spider-Manning, Tony?” Pepper asked while she tried to calm the distressed teenager.

“This wasn’t because of Spider-Man. May’s not in any place to take care of him and I think this is May’s boyfriend’s fault.” 

“Tony. Why didn’t he ask us for help sooner?” 

“He was worried about me.” Tony answered honestly.

“Well now I’m worried about him.” 

“Me too, Pep.” 

~

Tony got back to the Lake house and found Peter sitting curled up to Pepper. He wasn’t crying any longer, but he had a good hold of her shirt like he was afraid she’d leave and he’d be alone to deal with all of the mess life had thrown at him lately. 

Tony sat down next to them and Peter looked over, “Tony. I should go home. I didn’t mean to cause you any extra stress.”

“Peter, my nightmares come because I don’t want to live in a world without you. I don’t want to have to wake up and know you aren’t a call away. I don’t want to go a day without a hug from you or a smile. Life is messy and everyone has stuff, but it doesn’t mean we can’t share stuff and be honest with each other.

“It’s really messy, Tony.” Peter cried.

“I know, kid. I went to the apartment. I was going to talk to May. I didn’t know that I’d find a May who was strung out and unaware of the nightmare you had been living.” 

“Her boyfriend just kept hurting me. I chose to fight back today. I should have just taken it.” Peter looked down.

“No. You should have broken his jaw.” Tony told him firmly.

“Happy always told me that I should throat punch bullies, but I didn’t think of it. I just wanted out.” Peter told him.

“I’m sure he’ll face something a lot worse than a throat punch.” Tony reassured him.

“I have super strength.” Peter reminded.

“Fine. You want to go find him and get a redo?” Tony teased.

Peter actually thought about it for a minute, “No. I never want to see him again. I just want to feel safe.” 

“Then let me help.” Tony told him.

Peter nodded, “Can you get May help too?” 

The kid never stopped thinking of others, “I’ll do my best, but you and I both know she has to want help.” 

“Just try!” Peter pleaded.

“I will, kid. I promise.” 

~

The next few weeks flew by with Tony working on gaining temporary guardianship of Peter Parker. He had also tried to convince May to go into Rehab and let him help, but she had refused. Peter had cried when he told him about it. He had promised they he’d ask again in a month or so.

About a month into caring for Peter full time Peter came into his lab after school and sat down with a sigh, “Not okay, Tony.” 

Tony glanced over. He had been drilling it into Peter that he needed to tell an adult if he wasn’t okay. He was relieved that it was finally starting to sink in, “Want to talk about it?” 

Peter shrugged, “I’m angry I guess. I mean I shouldn’t be because you and Pepper have done so much to try and help but I just want May to be okay. It’s stupid I know. She neglected me and chose her boyfriend and drugs and alcohol over me, but I’m still angry. I just want her to care about herself. I want her to care about me!” Peter told him.

Tony nodded, “What do you want to do?”

“I want to throw something. I think I want to break something too.” Peter answered honestly.

“Go for it.” Tony nodded giving permission.

“I can’t just break something!” 

“Why not?” 

“It might not be fixable!” 

“No. You know what’s not fixable? You if you keep ignoring your feelings. I don’t care what you break. I don’t care if it’s fixable or not. The only thing I want to worry about being whole right now is you!” 

Peter nodded and grabbed a sledgehammer and walked toward one of Tony’s expensive cars, “Even this?” 

“Go to town. It’s replaceable. You are not.” Tony nodded and grabbed a baseball bat himself and took the first swing. He had some anger too. 

Peter swung at the windshield and watched it shatter into a million pieces. He was surprised at how healing that felt. He wasn’t trying to pretend any longer. NO one was asking him to be okay. He was given permission to lose it finally and so he did. He cried and yelled and took it all out on Tony’s Lamborghini. 

Once Peter was exhausted he set the sledgehammer on the floor and hugged Tony tight, “I’m not okay, but I think that’s what I need right now. Just don’t leave me while I figure things out.”

“Never. I love you too much to leave you, Bambino. None of us are ever really okay anyway. We’re just all doing the best we can.” Tony kissed his hairline.

“Thanks for not asking me to be okay.” 

“You can take as much time as you need to get there, kid. It’ll happen. One day you’re going to take this deep breath in and realize life doesn’t feel as messy anymore.” 

“Promise?” Peter’s voice cracked as he asked this.

“I promise.” Tony hugged him a little tighter.

“Daddy. Don’t forget to tell Petey that we all love him 3000!” Morgan said coming into the room.

“We do, don’t we?” Tony agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> COMMENTS make me HAPPY  
> KUDOS make me smile. 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
